


Idk man.. this is just a 30 yo and 25 yo dorks' love

by NoWaifuNoRaifu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWaifuNoRaifu/pseuds/NoWaifuNoRaifu





	Idk man.. this is just a 30 yo and 25 yo dorks' love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reea-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Reea-chan).



Deck walked into the flat he shared with his lover Ronald for the past year. He was greeted by his lover, the dark haired male in his mid 20’s as soon as he walked in. The younger male looked happy as always to see Deck, rushing to him and wrapping his arms around his neck. Deck would usually smile or grin and pull Ronald into a hug but he only grunted quietly today. Ronald raised his eyebors “Master? Is evertyhing allright? “Deck sighed softly before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead and nodding “ It is. Just a busy day at work, you know It’s been stressfull for a while now “ Ronald’s cheerful expression was replaced by a worried one. He pulled away from Deck, knowing well that he didn’t like to be touched in times like this. He hastitated for a second but asked anyway “ Is it your.. brother again? Leo? “He could see Deck’s expression changing as the name came out of his şips. The older man simply nodded before deciding to change the subject “Why don’t we take bath? “ “ Shall we eat after or before the bath? “ Deck frowned a little at the question “ You waited for me again? “ Ronald was about to interrupt him and say it was no fun eating all alone but Deck didn’t let him, speakink before he could “ I know you want to eat together.. I’m sorry for coming home so late.. I’ve been ignoring you for a while haven’t I” he asked with worry and some regret in his voice though Ronald smiled gently to him, he cupped his cheeks and leaned up, kissing his forehead “I don’t blame you. It’s my choice to wait, I can just have some snacks while waiting so I won’t get too hungry. And I know you don’t mean to ignore me, after the busy month is over we’ll have lots of time to spend together right? “Deck couln’t help but smile at his lover “Of course, I’ll take a vacation after dealing with my brother and maybe we’ll go somewhere. Is there anywhere particular you wish to go? “Ronald’s eyes brightened a little as he nodded “ Yea! Can we go to the hot springs we went last year? “Deck nodded, remembering the sweet week of their time in last winter. “Of course, let’s just satisfy ourselves with a hot bath for now. “ he said, taking out his shoes and his coat, walking to the bathroom eagerly. Ronald walked ahead of him and filled the bath quickly with hot water. “Should I undress you master?~ “ he asked with a smirk, Deck chuckled and told him there was no need and that Ronald should undress himself. Younger male accapted and soon they were both naked, cuddling in the hot water as Ronald ran his finger on the older man’s chest. Deck looked at the male smiling against his chest. He took a second to appericate this thing he had. Ronald was.. He had came into his life like the sun itself. Before meeting with him, Deck knew nothing more than working. His family’s company had became his life and he was sacrificing everything he had for a stupid job. He barely had friends since he was a child because he was always so busy, he was always studying, working, learning something. He had shouldered every expectation of his parents and finally, he was nothing more than a simple working robot. And then this.. male shined into his life. Deck could rememer the first time he saw him, it felt as if he was a blind man, seeing the sun fort he first time when he first faced with Ronald. They had met in a puplic library, he usually would never go to places like this but one of his workers suggested this particular library, saying it was a peaceful place and it could give Deck some time to relax, stay away from his daily worries. Deck was sure that he could never thank that employee enough. Deciding to follow the advice that seemed rather stupid at that time and going to that library had changed his life. Ronald was working there as a librarian, it took a while for Deck to actually walk up and talk to the younger man ( even though he didn’t lack experience he never felt so.. blinded by someone) He soon learnt that Ronald also felt the same way about him. They started to meet at Ronald’s work breaks, Ronald would come to visit him at the company from time to time. Sometimes Deck would sit silently and listen Ronald speak about the latest books or the books he held dear to himself for almost hours. It was weird that he would never get bored of it, he joined the conversation from time to time and it made Ronald only more excited about the subject. It kept going like this for a while, small ‘accidental’ touches, hugs that lasted a little longer than normal, keeping eye contact for a little more... They stayed as friends for a long time before eventually Ronald got bored of this routine and asked Deck to date him for real, also stating that they were pracitally dating alread. Deck had let out a laugh and accapted before kissing the younger male for the first time.   
Deck didn’t believe the man in his arms was perfect, no he knew he was far away from being perfect. He was rather quick tempered, almost insecure about everything, sometimes too passionate about the things he liked and lots of small things like these but.. these things were what made him Ronald and just Ronald. And it made him just perfect.. for Deck.


End file.
